1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable support assembly for open hearth furnace roofs of simple yet highly effective construction that effects vertical shifting of the furnace roof support structure when the vertical orientation of the assembly is reversed, allowing an increase in the thickness of the roof without changing the dimensions of the furnace interior. More particularly, it is concerned with a furnace roof support assembly comprising a pair of symmetrical bracket pieces, each piece including a pair of generally vertically aligned sidewall connection points and a roof support connection point vertically offset from the centerpoint defined by the sidewall connection points.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Industrial furnaces include arched roofs formed from a plurality of refractory blocks. The refractory blocks are supported by arched beams spanning between the furnace sidewalls. The refractory blocks are subject to rapid degradation by the intense heat generated within the furnace, and must be replaced on a regular basis.
It is sometimes desirable to use refractory blocks having different longitudinal lengths than the longitudinal lengths of previously used blocks when refrabricating the furnace roof. Installation of blocks having different longitudinal lengths from the lengths of previously used blocks, however, requires shifting of the block support structure, since it is desirable to maintain the interior dimensions of the furnace. Shifting the support structure can be a time-consuming and awkward procedure. An adjustable support assembly for open hearth furnace roofs that would easily accommodate installation of refractory blocks having varied longitudinal lengths would therefore be a decided advantage.